


Promise

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Stalking, Weird
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Seseorang membuntuti Taemin untuk kedua kalinya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sedang merasa gelap dan sisi muram dari diriku mencuat lagi setelah sekian lama... mungkin akan terkesan aneh karena sudah lama sekali sejak aku menulis hal semacam ini.

Mendadak saja Taemin teringat percakapan di kedai minum beberapa hari yang lalu, terlepas dari jumlah alkohol yang telah mereka tenggak. Bagaimana kata per kata hadir begitu jelas di benak Taemin, terdengar sedemikian jernih, membuatnya khawatir semesta berusaha mengingatkannya soal bahaya yang mengintai di sekitarnya. Ia beringsut sedikit dari posisi menyandarkan pelipis ke jendela bus, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang cekikian, seorang pemuda kuliahan yang terkantuk-kantuk di bangku paling belakang, serta pria berwajah muram yang duduk geming—dalam satu waktu membalas tatapan Taemin. Ia bergidik, cepat-cepat memutar kepalanya ke depan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan kalau seseorang menguntitmu?” Pertanyaan Kibum kembali berdering dalam kepalanya. Menyala-nyala seperti lampu darurat. Saat itu Taemin sekadar mendengus. Mereka telah minum terlalu banyak, mereka semua.

“Karena aku terlalu mengagumkan?” Ia menepis rambut depan dari dahi dengan jentikan gemulai, menghasilkan tawa dari sisa teman-temannya. Kibum memutar bola mata dan ia menyeringai sambil mengambil botolnya lagi. “Mungkin tidak melakukan apa-apa—lagi pula, aku punya pangeran berkuda putih yang siap menolongku kapan saja.” Ia menoleh pada lelaki yang menjadi tempat sandaran sebelah bahunya, lantas menyentuhkan hidung mereka penuh afeksi. “Benar, kan, Sayang?”

Kalau dipikir lagi, sepertinya Kibum mengatakan sesuatu semacam, “Kau dengar soal penguntit yang sudah dibebaskan itu?,” tapi ia sudah terlalu sibuk berciuman dengan kekasihnya.

Atau ini sekadar paranoia? Taemin menggigiti bibir, pegangannya pada ponsel di pangkuan semakin kuat. Harus diakui, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa seseorang mengawasinya terus dari suatu tempat. Mengintai. Bermaksud menyergapnya saat ia lengah, khususnya setelah insiden tempo hari.

Pemberhentiannya sudah berada di depan mata. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, mencangklong tali ransel ke bahu lainnya, lalu berjalan menyusuri gang antar bangku. Tidak satu pun dari segelintir penumpang itu yang mengikutinya. Diam-diam ia mengembuskan napas lega, tidak menyisakan satu jeda pun setelah pintu berdesis terbuka untuk melompat keluar, tapi bertahan cukup lama untuk memastikan tidak ada yang keluar di detik terakhir. Tidak ada; bus itu menderum meninggalkannya.

Ini agak bodoh, Taemin menyadari. Berkat pembicaraan-mabuk di acara tidak jelas, ia menjadi sedemikian sensitif terhadap bebunyian kecil. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan pinggir jalan raya yang ramai dan menenangkan, kepada gang lebar yang lebih temaram dan akan membawanya ke apartemen.

Derak kecil. Taemin menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Mulut gang tetap ternganga kosong, cahaya lampu jalan meluber pucat dalam lingkaran-lingkaran terbatas. Ranting-ranting pepohonan di balik pagar rumah-rumah berayun lembut, berdesir samar. Taemin menyapukan pandangan sekali lagi, perlahan mengembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ditahan, kemudian berbalik ke depan.

“ _Babe_?”

“Demi Tuhan!” ia menjerit tertahan. Dengan frustrasi, yang seketika berubah menjadi rasa malu, ia memelototi kekasihnya yang telah berdiri di depannya dengan cengiran lebar. “Minho, kupikir kau—astaga, ini membuatku—”

“Hei, tenanglah. Aku juga kaget melihatmu bergeming di tengah jalan. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang salah,” kata Minho sambil memijat-mijat ringan kedua pundak Taemin. Lantas, saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia sedikit merunduk agar mata mereka sejajar. “Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang salah?”

Taemin menggeleng lemah, memutuskan tidak menceritakan ketakutan kekanakan yang menderanya. “Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di luar?”

“Oh, bermaksud menjemputmu di halte.” Minho kembali tersenyum lebar. “Berkas dari Ibu tidak ada dalam kotak surat, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa kau sudah mengambilnya hari ini. Cukup penting, sih.”

Jantung Taemin berhenti berdegup sebentar. “Aku—tidak kembali ke rumah sejak pagi tadi?”

Minho mengerjapkan mata, ekspresi cerianya sedikit meluntur. “Begitukah?” gumamnya kecil, tapi cepat-cepat ia kembali tersenyum. “Mungkin ada masalah dengan agen pengirimannya,” ia berkata sambil menurunkan tali tas Taemin dan beralih memakainya sendiri. “Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku akan menelepon Ibu setelah ini.”

Dari cara Minho merangkul Taemin begitu dekat, dari langkah cepat yang cenderung gugup, Taemin mulai bertanya-tanya mungkinkah hal yang sama juga tengah menghantui pikiran Minho.

~~~

Gagasan bahwa seseorang membuntutinya pertama kali tumbuh—dan tidak bisa dicabut dari kepalanya—ketika pada suatu malam ia kalah gunting-batu-kertas dengan Minho dan harus berjalan sejauh setengah kilometer ke minimarket untuk membeli camilan yang mendadak mereka inginkan di tengah malam. Kasirnya saat itu sudah cukup familier dengannya, dan mungkin ia menghabiskan waktu sedikit terlalu lama bercanda bersama gadis itu, hingga lawan bicaranya mengerjapkan mata dan berkata, _Selamat datang!_ yang lantang pada orang yang baru saja masuk. Taemin mengambil momen itu untuk berpamitan, menyisakan satu bungkus jeli pada si gadis karena merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Bagaimanapun, ia menyadari orang yang baru saja masuk itu keluar tak terlalu lama setelah dirinya, berjalan dengan irama langkah yang seolah sengaja diselaraskan dengannya. Taemin menepis dugaan egosentris itu, toh jalan ini bukan miliknya semata, dan memutuskan mempercepat langkah. Orang di belakangnya mengikutinya.

Taemin menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Yang membuat darahnya membeku bukan ekor bayangan yang cepat-cepat bersembunyi seperti hewan malam, melainkan figur berjaket tudung yang berhenti beberapa meter di belakangnya. Tidak ada kemauan bersembunyi, tidak ada perasaan terancam telah terpergok, hanya berdiri di sana seolah sengaja menantangnya.

Sesuatu dari ketiadaan reaksi dari orang itu memberikan aura menakutkan yang tidak bisa dilawan. Taemin mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, kemudian berbalik cepat dan seketika berlari, entah benar atau tidak, yang penting _berlari_. Tepian telinganya mendengar dentum sepatu yang terbayang-bayang begitu dekat, beruntung apartemennya sudah di depan mata. Ia melesat menerobos pintunya, tidak peduli pada seorang penghuni yang sedang mengecek surat terkaget-kaget melihatnya.

Taemin tidak menunggu lift untuk naik ke unitnya di lantai tiga. Ia berlari menaiki tangga, terus berlari, adrenalin memacunya untuk terus bergerak tanpa jeda mengambil napas. Dengan serampangan ia memasukkan kode pintu dan mendobrak masuk. Minho terkejut, bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi ia memacu langkahnya ke jendela. Menyibak kisi kerai, mengintip keluar dengan degup jantung bergemuruh sampai telinga.

Ia meneguk ludah menemukan figur itu mematung dalam posisi sama persis, tapi berada di halaman samping apartemennya, berada tepat di tengah jangkauan pandang Taemin.

~~~

Pagi datang tanpa kesan. Minho telah menyibukkan diri di dapur kecil mereka, menggoreng sesuatu yang berbau seperti omelet, dan memang merupakan keahliannya. Dengan kelopak mata kering, Taemin berusaha mengusir kantuk yang justru membuatnya semakin letih. Ia beranjak duduk dengan sendi-sendi sakit. Mimpi buruk telah melahap tidurnya menjadi tidak berguna. Ia menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan pangkal telapak tangan.

Taemin menghampiri kekasihnya, menarik sebelah bahunya agar bisa mencium pipinya, lalu membuka pintu lemari es.

“Kau gelisah sepanjang tidur,” komentar Minho tiba-tiba.

“Ah, masa’?” gumam Taemin, tapi tidak benar-benar terkejut. Ia mengeluarkan botol air mineral dan menuang isinya ke gelas. Saat mendongakkan kepala untuk meneguknya, Minho sedang memandanginya. “Kenapa?” ia bertanya, gelas sedikit saja dijauhkan dari bibir.

“Apa kau masih memikirkan orang gila tempo hari?” tanya Minho sambil memutar kenop kompor dan meluncurkan omelet ke piring. Taemin memasukkan botol kembali ke lemari es.

“Ya. Maksudku—kau juga melihatnya.” Sebenarnya Taemin tidak terlalu ingat memanggil Minho dengan begitu panik, menyeret lelaki jangkung itu ke jendela, memaksanya melihat sosok bertudung yang bergeming di sana, mendongakkan kepala ke arah mereka. itu pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan sampai Minho menyentak kerai menutup dan menggiring Taemin jauh dari jendela.

“Makanya, aku berpikir untuk memanggil polisi,” kata Minho, nada gelisahnya berusaha ditutupi dengan mengelap pinggiran konter. “Tadi pagi aku menelepon Ibu. Katanya mereka sudah mengirimkan surat ke sini, sudah tiba dengan selamat.” Taemin mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar, ketegangan mulai menguasai otot-otot tubuh. “Mereka bilang akan mengeceknya lagi, dan aku tidak percaya orang itu memang melihat kita, tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga.”

“Ibu mengirim apa?” tanya Taemin, baru ketika Minho menoleh menyadari suaranya terdengar tercekik.

“Kopian beberapa berkas penting,” desah Minho, memalingkan muka. “Kau tahu tempat kerjaku yang baru memintaku melampirkan data-data diri—yah, mungkin sebenarnya tidak sepenting itu, tapi tetap saja...”

“Minho.”

“Hei, semua akan baik-baik saja, oke?” kata Minho cepat-cepat, meraih puncak kepala Taemin dan mengecup dahinya, mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gestur menenangkan. “Aku akan menelepon agen pengiriman lagi setelah ini. Siapa tahu ada kesalahan.”

Taemin tahu Minho memikirkan hal yang sama, mungkin merasakan kepanikan juga, tapi lelaki itu telah berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak menunjukkannya. Dan memutuskan menujukan pikiran ke muara yang lebih logis sepertinya cukup bijaksana—Taemin tahu bersikap paranoid tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. Ia menghabiskan sarapan bersama Minho dengan sesekali melirik jendela, bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu, mengapa mengikutinya. Akan jauh lebih baik jika insiden surat-hilang ini sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan si orang mencurigakan, tapi bagaimana kalau dilakukan oleh orang yang sama?

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan menakutkan itu hampir membuatnya menyetujui tawaran Minho untuk mengantarnya ke kampus, tapi ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia meninggalkan unit apartemennya dengan hati berat dan langkah yang jauh lebih berat. Bahkan pikiran soal proyek dan tugas yang belum terselesaikan tidak mampu mendistraksinya. Pintu lift terbuka dan ia menemukan seorang wanita muda mengerutkan hidung sambil membungkuk di depan jajaran kotak surat.

“Hei, kau penghuni 305?” tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan saputangan dari tasnya—dan Taemin menyadari bau tidak sedap menguar ke seantero lobi. “Kau yakin tidak sedang diteror orang?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Wanita itu memberikan kernyitan kening ngeri, ibu jarinya menuding kotak surat. “Coba lihat sendiri,” katanya, sedikit menepi untuk memberi ruang bagi Taemin. “Lebih baik kau menghubungi polisi.”

Taemin membuka kotak surat dan tercekat mendapati bangkai hewan pengerat berada dalam ceruk logam. Pikirannya seketika kosong, tapi selembar kertas putih yang berada di bawah hewan malang itu, beserta amplop coklat tebal yang disandarkan ke sisi yang bersih, membuatnya tersentak kembali ke kenyataan. Ia mengeluarkan kedua benda itu, mengernyit karena kertas putihnya berbercak darah dan cairan.

_Lebih baik tidak perlu libatkan kekasihmu._

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Wanita itu hampir berteriak saat Taemin merosot ke lantai. “A-apakah kau butuh dipanggilkan polisi? Ambulans?”

“Tidak perlu,” bisik Taemin. Tangannya gemetar begitu hebat dan pandangannya seolah mengganda. Ia mendongakkan kepala. “Apa—apa kau punya tisu?”

Dibantu wanita baik hati yang namanya tidak diketahui, Taemin memindah bangkai hewan ke lahan yang kosong dan menguburnya. Gagasan bahwa wanita itu mungkin saja terlibat di dalam kekacauan terlintas di benaknya, tapi ia berusaha menyingkirkannya. Ia berterima kasih dan berkata semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan, lalu kembali untuk membersihkan kotak suratnya, mendapati bahwa amplop coklat itu merupakan kiriman ibu Minho.

Air mata mendesak untuk keluar; ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata cepat dan mengirimkan, _Paketnya sudah datang, sepertinya memang ada kesalahan~ ^^_ , pada Minho. ia menjilat bibir satu kali, menegakkan punggung, kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus.

 

Taemin menghabiskan waktu cukup lama memperkirakan apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga membuat seseorang menaruh dendam. Karena itu, ia hampir tidak mengetahui kakak kelasnya masuk ke ruangan dan menyapanya.

“Oh, _hyung_. Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan,” katanya sambil menutup jurnalnya. Berpikir keras tidak membawanya ke kesimpulan apa pun. Jinki tertawa seraya meletakkan boks kayu besar berisi kantong-kantong tanaman mungil.

“Aku bisa melihatnya. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?”

Taemin menggaruk pelipis menggunakan ujung bolpoin. “Apa kau bisa meminta penjaga apartemen melihat kamera pengawas?"

“Tentu saja,” jawab Jinki heran. “Seseorang mencuri suratmu?”

“Nah, seseorang meletakkan sesuatu yang bukan milikku ke dalam kotak surat,” sahut Taemin. Mendadak wajah Minho terbayang dan ia mulai diliputi kekhawatiran tidak sehat kekasihnya juga mengalami hari yang buruk. Ia menyalakan layar ponsel, tidak menemukan apa-apa. Setelah mengekspresikan kelegaan suratnya telah ketemu, Minho tidak mengirim pesan lain.

“Itu agak aneh,” Jinki berkomentar. “Tapi mengecek ulang tidak ada salahnya. Kau bisa menghubungi penjaga apartemen.”

“Yeah, akan kulakukan nanti.”

“Kau kelihatan sedih.”

“Benda yang diletakkan tidak benar-benar membuatku gembira.”

Jinki mengangguk, lalu memindah tatapan ke belakang Taemin. Mendadak lelaki itu terkesiap, hampir mendorong Taemin ke samping saat menghambur ke jendela. Taemin berdiri menyusulnya, firasat buruk mencekiknya selama memperhatikan kakak kelasnya mencondongkan badan keluar jendela dan membeku sejenak.

“Kenapa, _hyung_?”

Jinki membanting jendela menutup, wajahnya pias, tapi Taemin berkeras menyingkirkan lengan lelaki itu yang melintang menyeberangi kusen. Ia melongokkan pandangan keluar dan seketika merasa kerongkongannya menyempit. Tepat di rerumputan di bawah jendela, bangkai burung terkoyak cukup parah dalam kondisi hampir membusuk.

“Lelucon gila macam apa ini,” gumam Jinki terguncang. “Ini bahkan tidak lucu—orang tadi pelakunya? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke belakang situ.”

Taemin mulai menggigiti ujung kukunya, firasat buruk yang perlahan bermetamorfosis menjadi ketakutan nyata membuatnya hampir tidak bisa merasakan jarinya sendiri. “Bagaimana rupanya?”

“Entah—aku tidak lihat dengan jelas, tapi dia memakai tudung dan masker. Melotot marah ke dalam.” Jinki tersentak. “Menatap _mu_.”

Entah apa yang kemudian mendasari Taemin menyambar ranselnya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya ke meja, membiarkan benda-benda kecil berjatuhan ke lantai. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tidak ada apa pun selain yang telah dimasukkannya sendiri. Kepanikan dan kegelisahan membuat telinganya pekak terhadap semua pertanyaan Jinki, matanya bergerak liar dari satu benda ke lainnya. Lantas, pandangannya melandas ke ponselnya yang tergeletak geming di tepi meja.

Mungkin ia sudah gila. Mungkin ia _yang_ gila. Ia menyambar ponsel dan melemparkannya ke dinding, membiarkan peranti itu jatuh berkelotak ke lantai. Jinki memegang pundaknya, dengan suara lamat-lamat memintanya tenang.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Taemin membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Pemikiran bahwa semua kata, setiap suara yang dibuatnya, sedang didengarkan dari suatu tempat membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Ia menggigit kuku semakin keras, merasakan tangannya menggigil, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling laboratorium yang mendadak tampak begitu telanjang, begitu membahayakan.

“Hei, aku akan memanggil Minho, oke?” Jinki bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya, ingin dicegah Taemin tapi lelaki itu bergerak lebih cepat. “Hei, Minho... Benar. Maaf, sepertinya Taemin tidak terlihat terlalu baik. Mungkin kau—” Jinki menurunkan pandangan pada tangan adik kelasnya yang mencengkeram pinggiran jas putihnya, mengernyitkan kening. “... Ya, akan kutunggu,” jawabnya perlahan, lalu menurunkan ponsel dari telinga. “Taemin, kau menakutiku. Kita jelas-jelas harus menyelesaikan ini.”

Tapi Taemin tidak menghiraukannya. _Orang itu_ berada begitu dekat, mengamati setiap langkahnya, mengawasinya dari satu celah yang mungkin tidak terlihat olehnya. Taemin tidak ingin Minho, atau siapa pun, ikut menjadi target kegilaan. Ia hampir tidak sadar Jinki telah mengumpulkan barang-barang ke dalam tasnya lagi, berniat memasukkan ponsel pula, tapi Taemin menggeleng kecil. Saat ini, satu-satunya benda yang ingin dihindarinya adalah ponsel.

Minho datang kurang dari setengah jam kemudian, terengah-engah sambil mengedarkan pandangan sebelum menemukan Taemin duduk menunduk di bangku besi di luar laboratorium. Lelaki jangkung itu mengembuskan napas lega dan menghampirinya, berjongkok di depannya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Itu kalimat kosong, tapi ia tidak menolak saat Minho duduk di sebelahnya untuk memeluknya erat. Napasnya masih satu-satu, lengan Minho dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat. “Apa kita harus pulang sekarang?” tanya Minho lembut sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambut Taemin ke belakang telinga.

Taemin tetap bungkam, sehingga Jinki yang keluar dari ruangan dan harus menjelaskan sepotong kejadian yang, ia mengakui, membuatnya kebingungan sekaligus cukup ngeri. Pegangan Minho semakin kuat di seputar tubuh Taemin, protektif juga tidak yakin.

“Kita akan melaporkan ini pada polisi—”

“Dia berkata aku tidak boleh melibatkanmu,” bisik Taemin, lalu mengangkat tatapan kosong pada Minho yang mengerjapkan mata terkejut. “Kau tidak boleh terlibat, Minho.”

Minho memindah tatapan dari satu manik ke manik mata Taemin yang lain, lalu mengembuskan napas keras. Ia menyambar kedua pundak Taemin. “Dengar, aku tidak mungkin _tidak_ terlibat. Persetan dengan apa yang menjadi ancamannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri, oke? Kita akan mengejar keparat gila ini dan menjebloskannya ke tempat yang pantas—neraka. Jadi, jangan pernah pikirkan untuk menghadapi semua ini sendirian.” Minho menangkup wajah Taemin menggunakan dua tangan. “Apa kau dengar _dan_ memahamiku?”

Taemin hanya meloloskan napas gemetar yang membuat Minho memeluknya sekali lagi. Jinki berkata akan menghubungi pihak keamanan kampus untuk melihat dari mana orang itu masuk, Minho menyetujuinya. Samar-samar Taemin mendengar suara kecil dalam dirinya memberitahu ia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam—seseorang telah menjahilinya dengan cukup serius dan ia harus memburunya—tapi seluruh tubuhnya lebih gentar dari yang dapat disangkanya. Orang itu telah berhasil mengguncangnya sampai ke inti.

“Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi,” bisik Minho, mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut, lalu menyusul Jinki masuk untuk melihat benda yang ditinggalkan di luar jendela. Taemin memeluk kedua lengan, dengan tatapan liar mengawasi ujung koridor yang terlihat terlalu gelap baginya. Kepanikan menggerogotinya dari dalam, membuatnya gerowong.

Dan membuatnya tersadar ia pernah mengalami hal serupa bertahun-tahun lalu. Kejadian yang membangkitkan mimpi buruk, yang ia pikir telah tersegel selamanya dalam kotak memori paling dalam. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengingat detailnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin melupakan kelebat bayangan yang mendekatinya dari belakang, tangan yang membekap mulutnya begitu kuat, gemuruh napas di telinganya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan trauma itu menguasai dirinya. Ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali dan tidak ada yang boleh merenggutnya untuk kedua kali.

“Sayang—” ia berjengit, mungkin terlonjak keras, tapi hanya Minho yang berjongkok di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Senyum sedih bercampur khawatir. “Ayo kita pulang. Atau kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?”

Taemin menggeleng. Minho membantunya berdiri dan merangkulnya, ia memegangi pinggiran baju lelaki itu sedikit terlalu kuat. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa direkam—ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengusir paranoia tersebut. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka seakan-akan merupakan mata-mata orang itu—tidak, hentikan, hentikan. Setiap belokan, setiap tarikan napas, setiap kerjapan mata...

Entah bagaimana mereka telah berada dalam taksi, dan Taemin harus menggigiti kukunya untuk menahan pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja sopir taksi juga berniat membawa mereka ke tempat antah-berantah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Tangan Minho mencapai bagian belakang kepalanya, dengan lembut membimbingnya agar bersandar. Taemin menguburkan wajah di bagian depan pakaian Minho.

Perjalanan yang terasa selamanya itu berakhir di depan bangunan apartemen mereka. Minho tidak melepaskan pegangan tangan darinya, secara signifikan menjadi tegang ketika melewati jajaran kotak surat, lantas menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menghalangi pandangan Taemin dari sana. Di momen singkat mereka menunggu pintu lift menutup, bagaimanapun, Taemin dapat melihat kotak surat mereka dilumuri cairan gelap, surat-surat yang tadinya berada di dalam tersebar berantakan ke lantai.

“Kau mempercayaiku, bukan?” Taemin menarik pandangan dari pintu lift pada kekasihnya. Berkebalikan dengannya, lelaki itu tampak geram. Mungkin ia seharusnya juga, alih-alih mengkeret ketakutan yang tidak salah lagi membuat siapa pun itu girang.

“... ya.”

“Bisakah kau tetap tinggal di dalam sementara aku mengurus semua ini?”

“Tidak.”

“ _Baby_ , kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat sebelum dia melangkah terlalu jauh.” Pintu lift terbuka, Minho menggandeng tangannya keluar menuju selasar. “Kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi, bukan begitu? Lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu.”

Taemin menggeleng. Jika Minho bergerak sendirian, bukan tidak mungkin orang itu akan melukainya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi urusan pribadinya akan melibatkan orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Minho memasukkan kode pintu, hanya perlu satu tombol lagi untuk membukanya, tapi tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti.

“Minho?” bisik Taemin. Mereka hanya selangkah dari suaka perlindungan.

“Kalau dipikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya pulang,” kata Minho lantang. Senyumnya yang mendadak terkembang lebar membuat Taemin tersengat oleh ketakutan. “Kau lapar? Lebih baik kita makan dulu.”

“M-Minho.”

Tangan Minho menariknya nyaris dengan kasar, secara otomatis Taemin meronta. Kekuatan lelaki itu lebih besar darinya, dan dominansi itu melipatgandakan ketakutannya. Ia berusaha melepaskannya, matanya yang mulai berkabut memandangi Minho yang balas menatapnya gelap.

“Bisakah kau mendengarku perkataanku sekali saja, Taemin? Apakah menurutiku sesusah itu?”

Napas Taemin kembali tak beraturan. Rongga kepalanya dipenuhi awan memori beracun. Ia nyaris merasa kebas saat Minho menyeretnya keras ke tangga darurat, mengempaskannya ke dinding sebelah pintu, membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lain merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana. Taemin merintih, keping ingatan menghunjamnya, membalikkan akal sehatnya, mengguncangnya.

_Minho tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Bukan Minho miliknya. Sama sekali bukan Minho—_

“Ssh,” bisik Minho di telinganya. “Ssh, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku. Tenanglah.”

Masih membekap mulutnya, Minho mengeluarkan ponsel, tapi ia belum sempat melakukan apa pun selain menekan beberapa kali ketika pintu darurat di sebelah mereka berkeriut membuka. Taemin menoleh cepat, dan seketika matanya membulat. Seseorang dengan tudung dan masker berada di sana, membeku sepertinya.

Nyaris secara seketika, Minho mendorong Taemin ke sudut dinding dan menghambur pada orang itu, menonjok wajahnya keras-keras. Orang itu sedikit terhuyung, tapi dapat kembali berdiri dengan cepat dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang masih bernoda gelap ke leher Minho, menghantamkannya ke dinding yang lain. Minho terbatuk, berusaha berdiri, tapi orang itu menyambar kepalanya dengan benda keras hingga lelaki itu jatuh terjerembab.

Dan Taemin masih mematung di sana. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Orang itu mengempaskan Minho ke lantai dan berbalik menghadap Taemin. Sosoknya begitu gelap, begitu jahat, membangkitkan semua kenangan buruk. Mengambil satu langkah mendekati Taemin, lalu satu lagi. Sinar matanya nyaris tanpa makna.

“Lari, Taemin!”

Taemin tersentak, hanya berdasarkan perintah itu ia menggerakkan kaki menuruni anak-anak tangga. Orang itu menyusulnya. Gema langkah keras, bertalu-talu, tanpa jeda. Taemin merasa seolah dilempar pada labirin yang tidak pernah berakhir, berputar-putar di depan matanya, tidak menawarkan apa-apa kecuali ketakutan yang terbangun semakin nyata baginya. Ia menoleh ke belakang di antara napasnya yang berhamburan; orang itu berada sejangkauan tangan saja darinya.

Gang yang gelap, langkah yang terseret, mata yang mengawasi.

Tangan yang kasar, masker gelap yang kelihatan basah, tudung yang direndahkan.

Taemin melewatkan satu anak tangga dan hampir terperosok jauh jika bukan untuk tangan yang dengan sigap berpegangan selusur. Itu tidak membuatnya mengambil jeda lebih lama sebelum kembali memacu kedua kaki, tidak peduli pada rasa sakit yang menusuk salah satu pergelangan kakinya tiap kali ia mengambil langkah.

Ia mendorong pintu serampangan dan dihadapkan pada lobi yang temaram, tapi itu tidak melegakan karena bagian belakang pakaiannya ditarik dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Bagian belakang kepala dan punggungnya menubruk jajaran kotak surat, menimbulkan gemelontang yang memekakkan. Napas Taemin tertinggal satu-satu, matanya bergerak pada wajah sosok di hadapannya.

“Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.” Suara itu menusuk kulit Taemin, menyakitinya dalam lebih banyak kenangan yang membanjiri. Tangan kasar yang sama, dengan bonggol-bonggol jari yang sama, merambat ke lehernya, mencekiknya kuat-kuat. Mata yang sama menghunjam jiwanya. “Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?” Jari-jemari itu semakin mencengkeramnya. “Kau tentu tidak melupakanku, bukan?”

Rasanya seolah waktu terputar mundur, dirinya menciut menjadi anak berusia dua belas tahun yang tidak berdaya dan orang itu menjulang di hadapannya penuh kuasa. Sama saja. Semua akan berakhir sama saja...

Tapi lamat-lamat terdengar sirene, makin lama semakin keras. Ia hampir tidak mampu memproses kejadian yang berkelebat cepat di depannya—samar saja, ia merasa dirinya ditarik ke belakang bersamaan dengan gerombolan polisi berseragam yang datang. Dua tangan merengkuhnya protektif; ia melihat Minho memeluknya, lelaki itu sama-sama terlihat terkejut menyaksikan adegan di lobi, darah menetes melewati pelipis dan alis.

Dan orang itu, secepat kedatangannya, berhasil diringkus dengan cepat. Minho berusaha berdiri saat seorang petugas mendekatinya, tapi mendadak terhuyung ke depan. Taemin tidak yakin apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

~~~

“Kau tidak pernah berkata pernah mengalami hal serupa, oleh orang yang sama pula,” gumam Minho sambil memandangi gelas kertas di antara tangkupan kedua tangan. Taemin mengembuskan napas pelan di pundaknya. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku besi koridor rumah sakit, telah mendapatkan perawatan dan sedang menunggu polisi akan meminta keterangan.

“Maaf, itu bukan pengalaman yang ingin kuingat lagi.”

“Aku juga tidak ingin tahu. Maksudku,” Minho mendesah, mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkul Taemin, membuat pemuda itu beralih menyandar ke dadanya, “itu membuatku _menyesal_. Seharusnya aku bersikap lebih lembut saat mengajakmu menjauh.”

Taemin tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. “Kau menakutiku. Sungguh-sungguh.”

“Maaf.”

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan Taemin berusaha menenangkan ujung-ujung jarinya yang masih gemetar. Lantas, menelan kembali guncangannya, ia sedikit memundurkan wajah untuk menatap wajah Minho. “Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia ada di dalam?”

“Intuisi, kupikir,” ujar Minho dengan kening mengernyit. “Walaupun aku juga harus berterima kasih pada kecerobohannya—dia meninggalkan jejak di tombol lift dan papan angka sandi. Lebih tepat disebut untung-untungan.”

Taemin kembali menyandar ke dada Minho. “Kau benar-benar pangeran berkuda putih.”

“Mm.” Lalu Minho tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Taemin tahu lelaki itu masih bertanya-tanya soal kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan ia bersyukur tidak ada pertanyaan verbal yang terlontar. Jika diminta menyebutkan satu hal yang diinginkan sekarang, itu adalah kebungkaman, satu momen yang mengizinkannya membungkus kenangan itu dan melontarkannya jauh-jauh ke sudut terjauh benaknya. Beberapa hal, ia berpikir, akan tetap lebih baik dibiarkan tertutup.

Seorang polisi memanggil Minho. Dengan enggan Taemin menegakkan punggung agar Minho dapat menarik tangannya lagi. Lelaki itu, bagaimanapun, menyempatkan diri merunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya, mengusap-usap rambutnya dan membuatnya mendongakkan kepala.

“Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?” tanya Minho.

“Soal apa?”

“Bahwa kau aman dan baik-baik saja dan akan melanjutkan hidupmu sebaik yang telah kau lakukan selama ini.” Taemin mematung. Minho tersenyum sebelum menciumnya sekali lagi, kini di dahi. “Kau sudah memilikiku. Aku akan melindungimu.”

Kemudian Minho berlalu memenuhi panggilan petugas yang masih menunggunya. Taemin menyentuh tempat terakhir Minho mengecupnya, merasakan kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Mungkin pulih seperti semula tidak akan mudah—luka lamanya kembali terbuka, lebih lebar dan lebih dalam—tapi ia memiliki Minho dan hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

“Aku akan mencoba,” gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.


End file.
